Sailor Moon Diamondz
by Sailor7Neptune
Summary: I decided to make a sixth season to the series so here it is.this is my first fanfic.A new enemy has shown up and is way tougher then the other enemys.But now they're looking for Bright Diamonds will Sailor moon's new trans. be able to stop them?CH 2UP!
1. Ep 1: Diamond Fever!

**Author's note**- Ok this is my first story. I decided to make new seasons of Sailor Moon because I have all this great ideas. Please leave reviews and what not. BTW there's going to be new enemies some new sailor scouts and new transformation and attacks. So enjoy!!!

**Rated T**-just in case

_Italics thoughts_

**Bold and UnderlineA/N**

Sailor Moon

Diamondz

**Episode 1:**

Diamond Fever!

New Transformation!

New enemies!

New Everything!

**_3rd Person POV_**

_Ring, ring, ring, ring. _The alarm clock was ringing at 7:30. Serena quickly hit the button so it would be quit. " Jeez does it have to be so loud," Serena complained.

_**Serena's POV**_

" I don't want to go to school today," I looked outside it was raining. _Hope my dad can take me to school today I don't feel like walking to school_. I got up and went to get a shower. After I was done I quickly got dress and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

_**3rd person POV**;_

Serena came down stairs. Everyone was already up and already eating breakfast. "What are we having this morning?!" Serena asked.

"Uhhh eggs and bacon, you want some?" her mom replied.

"You bet I do!" Serena basically screamed and lunged towards the plate of eggs and bacon. Right before she got to it her mom pulled it away, making Serena fall face flat on the floor.

"Hey what was that for?" Serena Asked

"If you want some make them yourself. I'm tired of making breakfast everyday for you. You're 16 you should wake up and make your own breakfast." She replied.

"But I'm really hungry I don't have time to make myself breakfast," Serena begged.

"Then wake up more early next time, besides its 8 o'clock your going to be late." Her dad said. Serena quickly glanced at the clock and made a low moaning sound. Then she quickly looked at her dad with begging eyes.

"Can you please take me to school today daddy?" Serena begged and pointed to the window, which showed the pouring rain.

"Just take the umbrella, you won't get that wet." He replied.

"But dad," She complained

"No buts Serena now go get an umbrella and go to school" he yelled.

"Fine," She went to the coat racket and got herself an umbrella, and headed for school.

_**Underground Lair**_

"So have you found a target yet?" a dark cloaked, shadowy figure said.

"Yes I have and I bet you will like it. I can feel so many bright Diamonds on this planet; I knew it was a good idea to come to Earth." Malastro Replied.

Malastro had long white hair with a long white cape. He also had white armor and a sword at his side and he had a white horse name Jerate.** Just imagine Kunzite that's where I got the idea. ** He wore mostly white but had black gloves, and he had shiny green eyes.

"His name is Dr.Koroko he's a teacher at Hartscold High School." Malastro said.

"Are you sure he has a bright Diamond?" The shadowy figured asked.

"I'm certain my lord," Malastro replied kneeling down with one knee.

"Ok but when you come back you better not come empty handed!" He yelled.

"Y-yes s-sir!" Malastro Said intimidated. Then he stood up and held his hand up and then white glowing vines came up and wrapped him and when they unwrapped him he was gone. **A/N- BTW that's how he teleports, and the reason I'm telling you this is b/c I bet at least 1 person will think something bad happed to him.**

_**Hartscold High School:**_

"I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late!!!" Serena screamed as she was running down the hallway. She stopped in front of a door and then waited to catch her breath then she opened the and was prepared for the worst. When she opened it the teacher was writing notes on the board and talking. Serena started to tip-toe to her seat. _HA! Maybe she won't see me. Man am I good or what?_

"Serena go outside in the hallway I'll be there in a second," the teacher said without looking back. _Caught again._

"Yes Ma'am" Serena sadly replied as she walked out into the hallway.

"Maybe she'll let me off easy, she seems to be in a good mood," Serena said cowardly. Then She heard the door open, it was the teacher. She came out with a smile but when she closed the door her eyes were burning with anger.

"Serena!!" The teacher yelled scaring Serena and making her jump. _This is almost as scary as dentist, ghost and pop quizzes._ Serena thought to herself.

"Do you know how many times you've been late!!!" The teacher yelled

"Uhhhhh…" Serena said as she started to count her fingers.

"THAT WAS A RETORICAL QUESTION!!!" Yelled the teacher. Serena had the big crybaby scared look on her face. _Ok Scratch that this is scarier then dentist, ghost, and pop quizzes. _She thought to herself again

"If you continue to be late you **will** fail my class!" Yelled the teacher.

"Now go back inside and start taking notes!!!"

"Y-y-es ma'am" Serena managed to say. She quickly went inside and sat at her desk.

"What happened?" Asked Bianca. Bianca was Serena's best friend. She had brown hair, blue eyes. She was as tall as Serena.

She always got the good grades and remained Serena of Ami.

Every since they defeated Galaxia the Senshi drifted apart. Serena missed seeing all her friends. It's been almost a year since they destroyed Galaxia and already she doesn't know where her friends are. Part of her likes that there's peace but another part wants to keep fighting so she can be with her friends. That's one reason she never quit being Sailor Moon, because she always had her friends by her side. Now she doesn't know where they are.

"Believe me you don't want to know," Serena told Bianca. Bianca Slowly turned around to finish her notes.

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring. The final bell rung ._YES!! time to go home!! _Serena thought to herself.

"Remember students Rough Drafts are due tomorrow" the teacher reminded them.

"See you tomorrow Serena," Bianca said.

"Ok, bye," Serena replied. Then she started to head home when all of the sudden she felt someone basically tackling her. She fell on the ground dropping all her stuff.

"Hey watch it!" She yelled. She turned around to see who it was, it looked like a teacher. _Oh, crap I'm dead._

"Sorry about that," said the stranger as he was picking up her stuff. When she got all his stuff together the stranger got up and started running again. Serena started to pick up her stuff when she saw a paper that wasn't hers.

"Dr.Koroko," she read.

"Must be the guy that I just crashed with. Wait you forgot something!" She yelled, but he was already around the corner.

"Great now I have to go chase him to give him this," she sighed, and then started running after him.

"Where am I?" Serena wondered after chasing him for a good 5 mins. She was in a dark alley.

"This is creepy I better find him so I can go home," she said to herself.

"Ahhhhhh," She heard a screamed coming from a park. She quickly went over there and peeked through a corner. What she saw worried her. It was a person in a white hooded cloak.

"Stop screaming and you'll make it easier for the both of us," Malastro said. Then four chains out of no where came and each one wrapped around the teacher's wrists, and ankles.

"What do you want from me," the teacher demanded.

"This," said Malastro as a big clear ball form in front of his hands, then he pointed it at his chest and shot it, stopping in front of Dr.Koroko's chest trying to go in.

"Ahhhhh," Dr.Koroko screamed as the ball was pushing into his chest.

"This could be one," Malastro said hopefully .

Serena quickly reached for her brooch to transform, but it wasn't there. _Oh no I left it at home. Now what do I just sit here and watch._ Then out of no where her brooch fell on her head.

"Ouch,'' Serena whispered. She looked up and saw Luna sitting on top of the roof of the house next to them.

"You know what to do," Luna said.

"Right," Serena responded. She then grabbed the brooch and put her hand in the air.

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!!" She shouted.

"This is taking to long," Complained Malastro.

"Moon Tiara Action!" A glowing Frisbee like thing hit Malastro's hand making the clear ball disappear but knocking the teacher unconscious.

"Who's there?!" Malastro asked looking up.

"Never seen you around he before. Just who are? New enemy or not I will take care of you for hurting an innocent person .**A/N sorry I suck at making up speeches. **For Love and Justice. A Pretty Soldier in a Sailor Suit.. Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon I'll punish you!"

"Sailor Moon huh? Why does there have to be someone to get in our way in every planet?" Malastro said.

"Fine your chose," He said as he threw his cloak off reveling his white armor. He quickly put his hand up and a black diamond formed over on his hand.

"Come out, Latrosh," a Monster form from the diamond . It looked like a teacher but still a monster.

"oh great what I've always wanted a monster for a teacher now I'll get double the pop quizzes," Sailor Moon whined.

"Now is not the time to whine hurry attack it," Yelled Luna.

"Right," Sailor Moon quickly took out her small rod, which then extended ready for the attack.

"Silver Moon……….. Crystal Power…….KISS!!!" She yelled as yellow blots came out of the rod to attack the monster. The monster flew back because of the attack but did not die.

"Is that all you have?" the monster asked.

"But… I don't understand it should have killed it," Sailor moon said surprised standing there.

"Maybe you'll understand this," the monster said as she shot 3 energy balls at Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon Watch out!" Luna cried out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh," Sailor Moon yelled as she flew back because the attack.

"Its……too ………strong," Sailor moon whispered starting to cry. While the monster and Sailor Moon Where fighting Malastro was pushing the clear ball through the teacher's chest. Finally he succeed and the ball went right through him but this time inside the ball was a bright Diamond.

"Yes, I have succeeded," Malastro said proudly. He went towards the diamond but not in time. Luna jump in front of him and grabbed the diamond and tossed it to Sailor Moon.

"No!!" yelled out Malastro. As soon as Sailor moon caught it, it started to glow and so did her brooch. Then a light from the diamond went into her brooch turning it into a brightly diamond covered brooch. Sailor Moon stared at it in amazement.

"Use it!" Luna yelled.

"Oh right," Sailor Moon said.

"Moon Crystal Diamond MAKE-UP," Sailor Moon yelled like she'd done this before. Soon she transformed. Her gloves at the wrist had a diamond in it, and on her boots in the ankle area also had a diamond. Her skirt was covered in diamond shapes and was silver, with two long ribbons coming from the back. In the middle of her chest she had her brooch covered in diamonds. Instead of a Tiara she had a diamond and a crescent shaped moon inside of the diamond. She also had two long ribbons coming from her shoulders. She didn't have the wings anymore. Her rod turned into a shiny diamond covered wand with a huge diamond on the top.** A/N Now you know why its cal the Diamondz season, lol. **Sailor moon look at her wand in amazement.

"Use it," Luna called out.

"Right, Moon………….Diamond………………Elaboration!!" Then silver beams shot out of the wand covering the monster in a diamond shape, then a bright light glowed in the inside of the diamond covering up the monster when it went out the monster was gone.

"Yes I did it and I'm liking the new transformation," Sailor Moon laughed.

"Now to return this," she said holding the diamond. Then a big dark energy ball came and hit her making her fall and drop her wand and the diamond.

"Hahahaha, you might have destroyed my monster but now you have to deal with me," Malastro said stepping on her wand.

"I'll take this," he said grabbing the diamond.

"Now to take care of you," he said as he put his hand up and then shot out a bunch of dark darts hurtling towards Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!!!," Luna cried out in agony.

_**To Be Continued……….**_

Yes, I'm done well I hope you enjoyed, please leave me a review, remember this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. So please leave me reviews if you want to know what happens to Sailor Moon. Oh and leave suggestions or something if you want. Please REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. Ep 2 Reunite! Senshi to the Rescue

**A/N:** Ok I got a pretty good amount for the first Episode (Chapter) so lets see how I do in this chapter. Please R&R. Well hope you enjoy this next episode.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Rated T: Violence a bit of lang. and for maybe other stuff in later episodes

Italics Thoughts Bold A/N 

_Sailor Moon_

_Diamondz_

Episode 2:

Reunite,

Senshi to the Rescue;

Sailor Moon closed her eyes preparing for the worst. Right away she felt something freezing cold hitting her face all the way down to her stomach. _It's the end. I'm done for._ She fell to the ground with her eyes still closed but tears flowing down her cheek.

"I'm Sorry Luna," she managed to say. Everything started to go blurry around her; it was the end.

"Get up Sailor Moon your not dead yet," yelled a familiar voice from above, then her vision was clear again. Sailor Moon quickly looked up to see who it was.

"For Love and Wisdom, A pretty solider in a Sailor Suit… Sailor Mercury!!!!!! Dump water on your head and Repent!" Yelled out Mercury as she did a very cool but serious pose.

"Mercury!!" Yelled Sailor Moon in happiness.

"Great another one," Malastro said sinisterly.

"She's not the only one," yelled another familiar voice from the opposite.

"Yes! Could it be?" Sailor Moon said as she was turning around to see who it was.

"For Love and Passion, A pretty Soldier in a Sailor Suit… Sailor Mars!!!! In the name of Mars I'll Chastise you!!" Yelled out Sailor Mars also posing.

"Mars, Mercury! You're here! But I thought I was done for." Sailor Moon said.

"Look in front of you, that might explain," Mercury yelled out. Sailor Moon then looked in front to see dark frozen darts.

"When Mercury used her Shine Aqua Illusion to freeze the darts some of it splash on you freezing on contact making it feel cold," Sailor Mars explained. Then Sailor Mercury and mars jump down ready to fight.

"It's about time you showed up," Luna said.

"Yea sorry we're late," Apologized Mercury.

"Wait you knew I was in danger?" Sailor Moon asked Mercury.

"We'll talk about this later right now lets take care of this guy," Mars insisted.

"Right," Sailor Moon said standing up.

"You really think you three, what ever you are, are going to stop me I don't think so," Malastro said still holding the diamond.

"Oh yea, Mercury!…. Aqua…Rhapsody!!!" Mercury yelled out doing her attack. Water quickly froze on contact with Malastro, but he quickly broke out of it.

"Mars!… Flame…Sniper!!!" Mars yelled doing her attack. He quickly grabbed the flaming arrow and destroyed it.

"Is that all you have?" Malastro asked as he shot out an energy wave out of his hand to attack Sailor Mars, making her fly back.

"Sailor Mars!!" Sailor Moon yelled as she ran over to see if Mars was ok. Mars quickly stood up and was ready for another fight.

"Lets Double team him," Mercury yelled out.

"Shine…Aqua…Illusion," Mercury yelled as used her attack. Once again the powerful stream of water froze on contact with Malastro.

"Fire…Soul!" Mars used her attack from the other side before Malastro could break free of the frozen water, making him fall to the ground, and making him drop the diamond.

"Damn you!" He said attacking Mars and Mercury making them fly back and hit the house.

"Mercury, Mars!!" Sailor Moon cried out. Malastro quickly got up and got the diamond.

"Not so tough now are you?" Malastro asked laughing.

"Mercury, Spray him," Luna yelled out.

"Huh?" Malastro said confused.

"Right, Shabon Spray!!" Mercury used her attack making it hard to see with all the misty bubbles.

"Now Mars," Luna yelled to Mars.

"Right, Burning…Mandala!" Mars used her attack hitting Malastro in the back making him fall and dropping the diamond. He then reached for it, but Luna was in front of him and got the diamond before Malastro did, running of with it in the mist.

"Damnit!" Yelled Malastro in anger. "Well at least I still have the-" Malastro was cut short when he couldn't fine the wand that he had stepped on.

"Looking for this," Said Sailor Moon as the mist was going away. When it went away Sailor Moon, Mars and Mercury were standing next to each other waiting for the next move. Sailor Moon was holding her wand and pointing it at Malastro. Mars had her arms crossed in a cool pose, and Mercury stood in a pose holding the diamond.

"Moon…Diamond…Elaboration!" Sailor Moon yelled using her ultimate attack. The silver beams hit Malastro making him fly back and crash into a building, but was not strong enough to kill him. Malastro stood up laughing evilly.

"Do you really think you can kill me," He said with an evil smile. "Well your wrong," he said as his face turned angry and serious. He then disappeared in mid-air causing the scouts to be on a look out. He then appeared behind the scouts blasting Mars and Moon away. Then he hit Mercury in the back of the neck with his hand making her drop the diamond and fall to the ground.

"Now you know who you're dealing with," Malastro said angrily. Mercury started to get up but before she could Malastro kicked her right in the stomach.

"Moon….Diamond….Elaboration," Sailor Moon yelled doing her attacked but before it got to Malastro he had already teleported away. Sailor Moon then fell to the ground un-transforming back to her eternal form and her wand turned into her eternal rod.

"Sailor Moon!" Everyone said running to see if she was ok.

"I'm okay I'm just tired," She said exhaustingly.

"Lets get you to my house," Mars suggested.

"Ok," Sailor Moon agreed.

"How about you Mercury, are you ok, he hit you pretty hard?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yea don't worry about I'll be fine. It doesn't really hurt." She responded.

Rei's House 

At Rei's house everyone sat around the coffee table.

"Do you want another drink Ami?" Rei asked.

"No thank you," Ami responded.

"So who's this new enemy, and what are they looking for, and since when do you get a new transformation," Rei asked kind of annoyed.

"Well I don't know really who the new enemy is, All I know is that they're looking for Bright Diamonds, but I don't know why, buts as you guessed they are a threat and they're stronger then any enemy we've faced." Luna Responded.

"Yea and something in that diamond gave me this new transformation and the attack," Serena said.

"As soon as we got Luna's call we came as fast as we could," Rei said.

"So Luna was the one that called you," Serena Said.

"Yea I did. I felt a strange but evil new energy so I knew something was up, so I quickly tried to call, Serena, Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina, but I only got to Ami and Rei. I knew Serena would forget her brooch so I went to her house and got it for her and quickly went to the scene," Luna said.

"Hey Ami where do you live now," Serena said remembering she hasn't seen then in a long time.

"Uhhh where I've always lived," Ami responded.

"But wait, so did you switch schools or something because you, Lita, and Mina don't go to my school anymore," Serna said confused.

"Oh my gosh Serena, the reason why they don't go to your school is because you move remember!!" Rei responded.

"Ohhhhhh well that explains a lot," Serena said starting to remember when she moved.

"Ok lets stop talking about that and focus on the new enemy, Rei, Ami have any of you two seen Mina or Lita?" asked Luna.

"Actually come to think of it Lita and Mina moved right after Serena moved so I haven't seen them since," Ami said.

"And I haven't seen Ami, Mina or Lita since the last fight with Galaxia," Rei said. "Man we've all drifted apart after the final battle," Said Rei.

"How about the outers has any one seen them," Luna asked.

"Nope, again I haven't seen them since the final fight with Galaxia." Serena then gasped.

"Oh my gosh I haven't seen Darien either since the last fight," Serena said surprisingly.

"Well I guess we'll have to fight without them until we get a hold on them," Luna said.

"Alright, I suggest we wait for the next attack and then fight them of," Rei Suggested,

"I feel like we're forgetting something," Serena Said. Then they all looked blankly outside, then they realized what they forgot.

"The Body!!" they all said at once.

Underground Lair 

Malastro started to walk down a long dark hall. He then stopped in a front of a door and hoped his master would be pleased. He then opened the door and walked in. It was pitch black and it seem there was never an end. It also looked like it didn't have a ceiling or a floor. The only light was the one that was coming from the door but then the door quickly disappeared and a giant chair appeared and in it was a cloaked shadowy figure.

"I see nothing in your hands, so I'm hoping my eyes are lying to me because if they're not you'll have to pay," said the figure. Malastro put his hand out and the diamond appeared on over his hand.

"Like I said I wasn't going to disappoint you my lord," He said.

"And the body?" The figure questioned.

"What body?" Malastro asked annoyed.

"The Body you took the diamond from!!!" The figure yelled standing up. Malastro took a few steps back in terror.

"I-I didn't know you wanted the body," He said timidly.

" If you got the diamond from the body then the body should have more bright energy," The figure said angrily.

"I didn't know that," Malastro said.

"Well now you do," The figure said sitting back down. "Go back and get more Bright energy from the body and then bring it back."

"Do I have to take the diamond," Malastro asked nervously?

"How else are you going to get the energy?" The figure asked.

"But those mangy sailor scouts are going to try to slow me down," He argued.

"Well since these 'Sailor Scouts' are to much for you maybe I should get rid of you and get someone better," The figure said smiling.

"No sir I can handle them," He said starting to walk to the door that just appeared.

"Malastro, wait," The figure said. Malastro turned around. Then the figure tossed four diamonds at Malastro. Malastro caught them and the diamonds floated above his palm.

" Those will turn into different monsters, the red one turns into a fire elemental monster, the blue into water, green into earth, and white into air. Use it against the 'Sailor Scout'," The figure said.

" Yes sir," Malastro said smiling. Then he walked out the door and down the hallway.

The Park 

Serena, Rei, and Ami ran as fast as they could to get to the park, but they were too late. It was filled with ambulance and police cars. There was a crowd of people circling something.

"Excuse me, pardon me," Ami, Rei and Serena kept saying to get past the crowd. They finally reached the caution tape and they saw that there was someone on one of the stretchers.

"They said they found him laying on the ground when they got here," Someone next to them said. "They also said that he was breathing fine and his heart was pumping properly. They tried to tell us he just fainted that there's no need for us to be here, but no one believed them. One reason is if he did faint they would've taken him away already, and the second reason is we overheard them saying that they were going to take him to one of those expensive research hospitals for new diseases and they're just waiting to see if any one claims the body because they're going to take him far," The stranger explained.

"So they think that what he has is a new disease?" Asked Ami.

"That's what we overheard," Responded the stranger.

"Ok thanks for the info." Rei said.

"No pro-," The stranger was cut off by a giant explosion. The crowd ran away and the police officers pulled out there guns and pointed at the smoke. Soon Malastro appeared from the smoke.

"Hurry lets transform behind that house," The scouts quickly went behind the house.

"Moon Eternal,"

"Mars Crystal Power,"

Mercury Crystal Power,"

"MAKE-UP!!!" they all said at once.

Soon Malastro started to attack all officers by blasting them and physically fighting. Then the policemen started firing on Malastro, but Malastro quickly put hand up and made the bullets stop then he made then turn around and shot them at the policemen hitting almost all and making them fall on the ground with bullets holes in their body blood flowing out. Then a line of fire came in front of Malastro then freezing instantly then it blew up scattering pieces every where.

"Hold it right there!" Said a voice from atop of the building.

"Not again," Malastro complained.

"For Love and Justice, Wisdom, and Passion…. Pretty Soldiers in Sailor Suits,"

"Sailor Moon"

"Sailor Mercury"

"Sailor Mars"

"And in the name of the Moon, We'll Punish you," They all said.

"Oh its you again," Malastro said annoyed.

"Who were you expecting?" Mercury asked.

"I don't have time for this," Malastro said, as a blue diamond appeared over his hand, "but my monster does," He said laughing. He then tossed the diamond so it would be between him and the scouts. Then the diamond quickly formed into a human form but it didn't really have any detail it was just a blue human form with glowing silver eyes, a mouth and a nose.

"I'm elemental water, I'll assure you you'll get a nice cold shower before I finish you 3," She said.

"What is that?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Didn't I just tell you what I am," The monster said annoyed.

"Well what ever you are we'll finish you of. Fire…Soul!!" Mars yelled doing her attack.

"You dare use fire against water. Ha! Take this," she said as she froze the oncoming fire and then shot a stream of water at Mars making her crash into the building behind her.

"Sailor Mars!" yelled Sailor Moon and Mercury.

"Well how about water against water. Shine…. Aqua…Illusion!!" Mercury yelled doing her attack. It then hit the monster freezing her. Then the monster emptied the frozen statue into the ground. Then she came out of the ground and wrapped around Mercury and threw into the building.

Meanwhile Malastro was taking more energy from the body. "He was right there is more energy," he said satisfied.

"Blinding Light!!" Someone yelled above. A bright ray came and hit Malastro's eyes making him throw the diamond and the body so he could cover his eyes.

"Ahhhhhh!" he yelled from the pain. The Diamond aim right for Sailor Moon and she caught it. Then her brooch and the diamond started to glow and once again a light from the diamond went into her brooch turning it into a diamond cover brooch. She then looked up to see who helped her. It was two silhouetted people. They were about the same height and they were holding two long staffs that were a bit taller then them and they had long hair that reached to the middle of their backs.

'Now would be the time to transform," one of them said.

"Oh right, Moon…Crystal Diamond Power…Make-Up!" Sailor Moon once again transformed into Diamond Sailor Moon.

"Now its time for your end!" Sailor Moon said pointing at the monster. "Moon…Diamond…. Elaboration!" She yelled doing her attack. The beams quickly covered the monster and destroyed it.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" the monster yelled in defeat.

"Why you," Malastro said angrily and started to head towards sailor moon.

"Don't take another step," Said the strangers. " We still have unfinished business." Said the other one.

"Don't you ever get tired of chasing me from planet to planet?" Malastro said irritated.

"Not after what you did to our friends," They said angrily.

"We'll finish this another time," he said looking at Sailor Moon with a smirk. He then put his hand in the air and teleported. Then the two silhouetted figures jumped up and teleported.

"I wonder who they are?" Sailor Moon wondered.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury and Mars yelled running to her.

"Mars Mercury are you guys all right?" Sailor Moon asked concerned.

"Yea but who where the that just left," asked Mercury.

"I'm not sure," Sailor Moon said blankly.

"Well lets return the diamond," insisted Mars.

"Oh right," Sailor Moon said forgetting she had the diamond. She then went over to the body and the diamond went in. Soon Dr.Koroko woke up and saw 3 blurry figures. Finally his clear vision came back but by then the figures had left.

**Serena's House:**

Serena laid in bed trying to go to sleep._ I wonder where Lita and Mina are? _She wondered. _I also wonder where the outers are. _She sighed. _I miss them so much. I also miss Darien; wonder where he could be, and these new people, are they part of the enemy or are they allies. Why does this always have to happen? First it was Neptune and Uranus, then Saturn, then the Starlights now this. _"When will it all end," she said to herself finally falling asleep.

**A/N: **Yes! Done with episode 2. Sooooooo how did you like it. Please review. I'm probably going to start describing the transformation and attacks on my profile so you can at least image what it looks like. Well what do you think?


End file.
